powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuko Fukui
is Nobuharu's sister who is a widowed mother with her daughter Rika. She is later chosen by Ramirez to be his successor as . Biography Kyoryuger A single mother to her daughter, Rika, she was widowed when her husband, Kenichi (賢一 Ken'ichi), died four years ago. Yuko believes the Kyoryugers and the Deboth Army to be equally dangerous after a previous Deboth attack on the populace left Rika injured. Nobuharu is especially stung by Yuko's assertion, especially since he was at that event as Kyoryu Blue to protect his family. Though she warms up slightly to Kyoryu Blue after she discovers that he had helped to rescue her from the influence of the Debo Monster Debo Kokodoko, Yuko still thinks poorly of him. Yuko finally figures out that Nobuharu is Kyoryu Blue when she notices that Kyoryu Blue's mannerisms and motivation are the same as Nobuharu's during the fight against Debo Vacance. Yuko does not reveal to Nobuharu that she has figured out his heroic identity, but she has apparently accepted the fact. Ramirez later chooses her to be the new living Kyoryu Cyan. When she is introduced to the Kyoryugers for the first time, Nobuharu tries to explain things to her, but she reveals to him she has known the truth for some time, a fact that the other Kyoryugers seem to acknowledge knowing as well. ToQger vs Kyoryuger Yuko returns as Kyoryu Cyan, having been summoned alongside Shinya, Yayoi, and Dantetsu, by a prayer for aid from Candelilla and Luckyuro to help the ToQgers and Kyoryugers following the emergence of Deboth's creator, Creator Devius. Saving the six-man ToQger and Kyoryuger teams from the awakened Devius, the extra Kyoryugers back-up the two Sentai Teams alongside four generals from the Shadow Line. The giant Devius is finally defeated when all present combine their power into a 20-man finisher which destroys him. Family *Nobuharu Udo - Brother *Rika Fukui - Daughter *Kenichi Fukui - Husband *Nobuta-san - Great-grandson Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Yuko Fukui/Kyoryu Cyan: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Cyan is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Kyoryu Cyan ;Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #7 - Ankydon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Yuko's powers. ;Mecha *ZyuDenRyu #7: Zyudenryu Ankydon Appearances: Episodes 47-48, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Ranger Key is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the female Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Cyan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuko Fukui is portrayed by . Kinoshita previously portrayed Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/Deka Yellow in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. This is the second year in a row where Kinoshita Ayumi plays a little sister in tokusatsu, having previously portrayed in . There is a twisted irony considering that Yuko is a widow, as this is also one of Kinoshita's first roles after getting married in December 2012. A more heartwarming irony would later arise as Kinoshita became pregnant with her first child during the run of Kyoryuger, while playing a mother. In episode 40, she makes a shout out to the actress's former role in Dekaranger when she yells the word "Emergency!" (part of the Dekaranger morphing call) with siren noises in the background. As Kyoryu Cyan, her suit actor is , who would serve as suit actor for ToQ 3gou in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Notes *She is the first female Sentai Blue Ranger since Urara Ozu (MagiBlue) from Magiranger. **She is also the first female Sentai Blue Ranger to not be part of the main five. **She is the first replacement Blue Ranger in an official Sentai series (she's only predated by Luna Iwashimizu replacing Mitsuki Aoyagi in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu, not an official season). **She is the first female Blue Ranger to be related to a male Blue Ranger. ***Her character also holds the record of longest delay between her first debut and her first transformation, with 46 episodes. Appearances * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **''Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination'' **''Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave'' **''Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Labyrinth'' **''Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition'' **''Brave 31: Vacance! The Eternal Holidays'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Final Live Show'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie See also *Ramirez - Her predecessor and the original wielder of Kyoryu Cyan powers. *Ami-neesan - The third Kyoryu Cyan. External links *Kyoryu Cyan at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Cyan at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle